1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with a USB 2.0 interface and a USB 3.0 interface. At least two of the second terminals located at two sides of the USB 3.0 interface are bent outwardly at a predetermined angle, so that cross talk between adjacent two second terminals can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, due to the plug and play function, peripheral devices with USB interfaces become popular. A data transfer rate provided by the USB 2.0 protocol may be as high as 480 Mbit/s. However, with the development of multimedia technology, it takes more than ten minutes if a multimedia file of 25 GB is downloaded with the USB 2.0 protocol and that may not satisfy consumers' demand. Therefore, the USB 3.0 protocol providing a data transfer rate as high as 4.8 Gbit/s is introduced, so that the time consumed for downloading the multimedia file of 25 GB with the USB 3.0 is one-tenth of the consumed time with the USB 2.0 protocol.
Generally, a conventional USB 2.0/USB 3.0 electrical connector has a plurality of solder joints, which are arranged parallel to each other and separated from each other with a fixed distance. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a conventional electrical connector. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional USB 2.0/USB 3.0 electrical connector 100 includes an insulating sheet 110 with a plurality of solder joints 120. The solder joints 120 are arranged parallel to each other and provided for soldering with cables 130. However, the electrical connector 100 has the following shortcomings: (1) since the solder joints 120 are arranged parallel to each other and separated from each other with a fixed distance, when the USB 3.0 protocol is applied, strong cross talk would be generated between the solder joints 120 due to the relatively small distance between the solder joints 120; (2) the thickness of the insulating sheet 110 of the electrical connector 100 is only about 1.0 millimeter, that is, the distance between the solder joints 120 on opposite sides of the insulating sheet 110 is too small, so that the cross-talk would also be increased between the solder joints 120 easily. A structure similar to the electrical connector 100 is disclosed, for example, in FIGS. 38-45 of U.S. Patent Publication No. US2009/0042450A and in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,534,141.
Therefore, it is necessary to design a new electrical connector that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.